Simple Atracción
by Gldxz
Summary: /ItaDeiSaso/ Yaoi/ Un accidente, una confesion y una envidia; conllevarán a tres personas a unirse sin importarles nada mas que la simple atracción... CAPITULO 4 - fINAL!
1. Accidente

**Disclaimer: Itachi, Sasori y Deidara © Masashi Kishimoto**

**/-/ Yaoi /-/ ItaDeiSaso /-/ Lime /-/ **(no se realmente como debo poner el orden.. pero que quede claro que Dei es el sometido n_n')

...

Hola a todos! Bueno, esta es una nueva historia que estoy haciendo (junto con las demas qe seguro ya conocen). En esta estoy juntando mis dos parejas favoritas.. y espero no insultar, defraudar, descepcionar, etc etc... a nadie! Si, mis momentos de locura estan llegando, asi que bueno, ustedes deciden si leer o no u.u...

_-- Si deciden leer:_

_-- *Serán 3 capítulos, contados por los personajes (uno en cada capitulo, obvio), en donde se narrará lo que paso en 3 dias en su escuela... osea, como pudieron "enamorarse" (llamenlo como ustedes quieran) 3 jovenes en 3 dias._

(si, lo se; descabellado u_u)

Espero que les agrade y que dejen Review.. acepto de todo! no se preocupen; estoy preparada para los jitomatazos. Disfruten! :D

* * *

**Simple Atracción**

...

...

...

El colegio es el mismo día tras día; los amigos se saludan con apatía, preguntan y comentan las mismas cosas; los profesores dan sus temas mecánicamente, todas esas palabras memorizadas y esos gises gastados, además de sus caras conformistas cuando salen de una y otra clase… ¿Acaso no es aburrido?

Es "la hora cero": en casi 20 minutos, cada hombre se dirigirá a su propio destino, sus propios problemas, su propio mundo… Siento la tensión; ese grito silencioso que emite cada cuerpo vacío del plantel; resonando en mis oídos el eco de su interior, desesperado por salir y largarse de este infierno. Sin embargo, nada.

Nada cambiaría en el instituto varonil Akatsuki. Al menos para esa bola de idiotas que tengo por compañeros; mi mejor amigo Sasori y yo teníamos muy buenos planes. Siempre los tenemos. Cada que podemos, nos escapamos de las clases y nos vamos a los laboratorios de física –habitualmente desocupados – y entonces ahí hacemos de las nuestras. El día de hoy no era la excepción.

Un paquete de cigarrillos y una cerveza – metidos de contrabando – nos sacan de esa 'pesada' rutina. Atrancamos bien puertas y ventanas y procedemos a sacar nuestras quejas, uno en compañía del otro. Nunca he sido muy amigable con las personas, pero sin duda Sasori es un muy buen amigo en el que se puede confiar. Puedo expresarle cualquier cosa y nunca me recriminara por ello: mantendrá su mismo semblante serio y elegante de siempre, apenas si se limitará a contestarme. Es alguien muy atractivo, no dudo que muchas chicas quisieran dejarse hacer un rato por él, pero a el no le interesan esas cosas. De hecho no se exactamente que le interese…

El timbre que avisa la salida ha sonado ya. En menos de un minuto, se puede escuchar que los pasillos ya están abarrotados de muchachos listos para el libertinaje del día viernes. Yo no pierdo mi semblante de tranquilidad, no tengo ninguna prisa. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía algo planeado. Nada por que esperar…

- Deidara… – la mano de Sasori llega frente a mi cara, esperando estrechar mi palma con la suya.

-Danna… - mi voz suena indiferente. Mis ojos azules se posan en los suyos color miel. Mantenemos la mirada dos, tres segundos; tomo su mano, me impulso y me levanto hasta quedar frente a frente. Noto como guarda los pocos cigarrillos que quedan en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-Vamos… te invito a mi casa. No habrá nadie… – La fina voz del pelirrojo resuena en mis oídos. Su cercanía hace que me asfixie. Quiero irme lejos de ahí pero a la vez quiero estar así de cerca de él. No es normal esto pero estoy seguro de que Sasori me atrae, y mucho…

-Uhnn… - asiento con la cabeza y me dispongo a salir del laboratorio. Su mano me agarra del brazo y yo volteo algo confundido. De nuevo nuestras miradas se fusionan.

-Adelántate. Bajo enseguida… - me mira con cierta gracia y zafa su agarre con delicadeza, como disfrutando el toque de mi piel.

...

...

Comienzo a bajar rápidamente, antes de que la avalancha de gente me impida el descenso. La idea de ir a casa de mi amigo no me emociona mucho, pero si me alegra saber que por unos momentos tendré su inigualable compañía. Mi corazón esta precipitado y siento mariposas en el estomago; parezco un niño de 13 enamorado.

Mi vista esta fija en cada escalón, procurando no caer, mientras mi mente esta fija en Sasori – y en lo que posiblemente haremos en su casa-. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante hubiera sido mejor el haberme percatado de la presencia de alguien a muy pocos metros. Mi descuido ocasionó que chocara con alguien que en vez de descender, ascendía por las escaleras; su pecho tocó el mío, nuestras manos se sujetaron en un instante en los brazos del otro, evitando así que cayera. Fue entonces que me encontré cara a cara con Itachi Uchiha; un chico de una clase más avanzada que la mía, que tiene una expresión fría y compleja, un cuerpo ligeramente marcado y un cabello largo y negro… Casi lo olvidaba; sus ojos rojos.

No entendí nada. En ese preciso momento no pude razonar, captar, hacer, pensar, hablar… Quedé congelado. Yo conocía a Itachi, y lo conocía gracias a mi amigo Sasori pero nunca – repito, nunca – lo había tenido tan cerca… y mucho menos había visto con tanta claridad sus orbes rojizos. Eran tan seductores, tan atractivos. ¿Pero... en que estaba pensando?

-Deidara… - Un susurro sale de los labios de Itachi. Mi nombre dicho por él era como la gloria misma. Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que casi se escuchaba tan claro como el canto de los pájaros alrededor.

-Uhn… ¡quítate! - ¿Qué acabo de decirle? Mejor dicho ¿Qué acabo de gritarle? Lo peor sucedió cuando traté de separarlo de mí: grave error. Ocasioné que el perdiera el equilibrio y se dirigiera al suelo. Por gracia del destino me llevó con él, ahora quedando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, mis cabellos rubios y largos tocando el suelo y parte de su rostro, mis manos en su pecho… nuestros miembros demasiado cerca. Lo único que podía separarlos eran nuestros benditos pantalones. Lo más impactante es que nuestros labios estaban probándose.

Como pude me quité. No se cuanto tiempo duramos en esa manera, pero me pareció una eternidad. Cuando me puse de pie, sacudí mi ropa mientras veía a ese moreno aún acostado, como queriéndome incitar con su mirada a volver al suelo.

-Si serás tonto… - fue lo único que pude decir antes de notar que Itachi no me veía a mí, sino a alguien a mis espaldas, a tres escalones arriba…

Cuando giré mi cabeza, pude ver a esa persona que había visto toda la escena pacifica que armé con el Uchiha. Esa persona era Sasori…

...

...

...

* * *

Gracias por leer!!! :D Con gusto espero reviews (ya saben.. aceptaré de todo) :D


	2. Confesion

**Disclaimer: Itachi, Sasori y Deidara © Masashi Kishimoto**

**/-/ Yaoi /-/ ItaDeiSaso /-/ Lime /-/**

whaa. Subiendo el segundo capitulo de mi.. obsesion xD ahahaha! Muchas gracias por las personitas que lo siguen xD

* * *

**Simple Atracción**

...

...

...

Deidara y yo llegamos a casa. ¿Cabe decir que el trayecto fue demasiado…tenso? Deidara apenas si se limitaba a verme de reojo, quizás esperaba a que le preguntara algo de lo que sucedió hace unas horas en el colegio. Bien, no voy a decir que estoy muy tranquilo por lo que pasó pero yo no soy nadie para reclamarle al rubio sobre ese beso con el Uchiha, quien de hecho es mi vecino. Raras veces, al salir del departamento, me lo encuentro caminando en el pasillo; viste usualmente una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro de vestir, muy parecido al uniforme que llevamos todos los días. Quizás es una persona que gusta de la elegancia, como yo. Aunque eso si, él es mucho mas sombrío que yo: ya son varias las veces que lo veo "pasando por casualidad" frente a la enorme ventana que da hacia la sala de mi departamento, mientras que yo estoy ahí, leyendo un libro, saliendo de bañarme, viendo televisión… ¿Qué se yo? El punto es que es algo tenebroso que un hombre como el haga eso; tan serio, tan varonil, tan sublime… tan atractivo.

Podré ser algo altanero, pero ningún niñito miedoso escondido en el closet: yo no voy a negar que ese pelinegro me gusta; desde que lo vi por primera vez supe que ese chico llegaría a fascinarme, a volverme loco… Pero por otra parte esta Deidara. Él esta teniendo ese mismo efecto en mi mente, en mi cuerpo. ¿Sentirá lo mismo? ¿Ellos sentirán lo mismo por mi? ¿Seré atractivo? Ahora mismo tendré que saberlo… No esperaré más.

Entramos a mi departamento; puedo sentir como Deidara se siente mas acogido, pues afuera comenzaba a hacer muchísimo frio, a causa de las nubes negras que ya habían cubierto el cielo desde la tarde. Su semblante se torna nervioso. No le culpo, estamos completamente solos y es la primera vez que pasa eso –cosa muy diferente a cuando estamos escabulléndonos de los deberes escolares-.

-Siéntate… - le señalo el sillón mientras mis labios se mueven, viendo embobado como se mueve con temor, dejándose ir hacia atrás para sentar sus lindas posaderas en mi sofá. Yo no tardo en sentarme a su lado. - ¿Quieres algo? Un café, agua…

-N-no… muchas gracias, unn – dice con su voz delgada y pura. Me esta volviendo loco la duda que tengo. El rubio y el pelinegro me traen loco. Y aquel beso…

-Dei... eso que vi en el colegio. ¿Es lo que creo que es? – me dejo de rodeos y voy directo al grano. Lo miro con prudencia.

-Danna... – percibo como se queda pensativo, quizás planeando su respuesta, quizás ideando palabras que hagan que no me sienta mal por cualquier relación que ellos pudiesen tener, quizás ya sabe algo de mis sentimientos - ¡No! Para nada. Solo fue un accidente, unn… "Un estúpido y bendito accidente"

-...-Me acerco mas y mas, llego casi hasta sus labios (apenas 16 centímetros nos separan) - seré directo. Eso me puso celoso. Yo quería ser el primero en probar estos labios... – pongo mi dedo índice en su labio inferior mientras bajo la mirada. Me siento como un mentiroso al decir esas palabras que sé que son verdaderas ¿Por qué será?

-Dan... Danna. – Trata de apartarme un poco. Sé a la perfección que esta nervioso. Comienza a hacer calor dentro de mi hogar, mientras que afuera el aire resopla incesante - Yo... y... Yo no lo se pero también quería… que fueras el primero hasta que...! - tapa su boca con sus mano, se da cuenta de que es inútil ocultarme cosas, entonces las retira y sigue –…hasta que… p-probé los de Itachi.

Quedo en silencio. ¿Eso fue una respuesta concreta? A mi me pareció que con sus palabras me decía "Tómame ahora, Danna… Hazlo y prueba los labios de Itachi que yo acabo de probar" Estoy perdidamente drogado con sus ojos azules.

Esta vez no voy a decir nada más. Creo que pocas palabras bastaron para hacerme tomar acciones concretas; miro a Dei a los ojos, lo recuesto sobre el sofá y sin pensar tomo su boca, colando mi lengua en ese interior, sin ninguna clase de pudor.

Deidara da un leve gemido y yo lo abrazo con ternura - Danna... – Siento como corresponde sin pena, mientras sus manos ya están tomando mi espalda.

La lluvia comienza a caer, ambos seguíamos juntos. El aire nos comenzaba a faltar y por tanto nuestra temperatura corporal seguía subiendo. Me quito la camisa rápidamente, mientras veo sus ojos llenos de pasión, cargadísimos de infinito deseo. En milésimas de segundo, mi mente ya no estaba enfocada en el rubio; pensaba en Itachi y en lo ávido que se veía tirado en el suelo de la escuela.  
-D-dei… - alcanzo a decir, ya muy inconsciente a causa del placer - Itachi... Itachi es atractivo… ¿no crees? - ya estaba besando su cuello, pero sus manos en mi rostro me detuvieron. Ahora me miraba profundamente sonrojado.

-I...Itachi! ¿Q...que tiene que ver el Uchiha ahora, hum? – Mira hacia la ventana y se enfoca en ella - y... yo… pues... quizá... – me quedo estático en su mejilla, mis ojos se cierran esperando su respuesta - pues… quizá si... pero... el no importa ahora… n-no esta disfrutando… c-como… n-nosotros

-Importa... Importa… - yo le decía cortante entre cada beso, mientras las caricias subían de tono - ...te veías bien con él... de alguna... manera

–No… no importa... quiero ser tuyo danna... solo… tuyo... - Deidara me besaba mas apasionadamente; tal pareciera que el mirar la ventana lo había excitado en sobremanera. Ya no me parecía cualquier hombre, me parecía el más apasionante de todos. E Itachi…

Yo seguía pensando en Itachi. Raras veces habíamos cruzado palabras pero ahora sin duda me parecía más atrayente… Mas porque ambos compartimos el gusto por Deidara (¿De donde saque esa conclusión?)

-Dei... Dei... - repetía su nombre mientras la lluvia caía con más fuerza.

-¡Danna... Danna...!- mi rubio también solo repetía mi nombre intentando quitarse la camisa que traía… Seguía perdido mirando la ventana.

Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

…

…

…

La mañana era fresca y nostálgica. Las nubes seguían ahí, esperando quizás a que mi preciado rubio, quien se encontraba a mi lado, en mi propia cama, con el pecho descubierto y su pantalón medio abierto del cierre, abriera sus ojitos claros para poder mostrar ese rayo de luz que alegraría el día. Sin embargo no fue como tal.

-..Ho.. – Apenas abrió un poco sus ojos, viendo a su alrededor como perdido. Mi ligera sabana cubría la blancura de su cuerpo; la apartó un poco confundido –más bien sonrojado - . Creo que se ha dado cuenta de las cosas.

-Buenos días, Dei… - digo en un tono discretamente burlón, con el cual trato de hacer que me vea fijamente un par de segundos, se abalance sobre mi pecho y me bese con esa misma soltura que tuvo unas horas atrás… sin embargo, tampoco fue así.

Deidara me veía anonado; pude notar como su respiración estaba agitada. Llevo una de sus manos a su ojo derecho, mientras lentamente se incorporaba con vergüenza.

-S... Sasori… - alcanza a pronunciar con voz quebrada -… que… ¿Qué hiciste?... ¿Qué hemos… hecho… la noche pasada, unn? – Esta sentado ahora en el borde de la cama, dándome vista completa a su seductora espalda. No me puedo resistir una vez más.

-Tan solo fuimos presas de nuestros impulsos – le regalo un beso en la mejilla, mientras lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Eso… esta mal… - trata de apartarme pero no se lo permito. Ahora me pertenece y no pienso dejarlo ir.

-No, no mi Dei… esto que sentimos no es algo malo… anda, ya no lo niegues nunca mas… sé que deseas hacer de todo conmigo… – Si. Cabe decir que me siento algo decepcionado, ya que no pude llegar a poseerle completamente; algo me decía que no era el tiempo. Aun así, ahora que pudimos tener una "clase de anatomía", no iba a dejar ir mi 'calificación' así de fácil. ¿Un noviazgo? ¿Una relación abierta?...

-N-no me refiero… a eso… es que… – Me separo y lo volteo para verlo con cara de preocupación. Más bien, una cara de profundo terror y culpa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te esta atormentando tanto? – le pregunto con preocupación. La lluvia volvía a caer sobre el techo. El viento estaba tranquilo, pero podía sentir como si en cualquier momento fuer a explotar un tornado ahí fuera, en ese paisaje tan terrorífico que nos brindaba la ventana de mi habitación.

-Itachi… - Dice con nerviosismo Deidara.

-… ¿Itachi? – replico. Sentí que esa bomba exterior se estaba difuminando con tan insignificante palabra. Agarré la sábana que Deidara tenía en su espalda y la hice hacia arriba, cubriéndole su frio cuerpo – Jeh… No pasa nada… yo se que…

-él nos vio anoche… - en ese instante la bomba explotó; un relámpago iluminó la habitación… seguido de él: un trueno que iba llevándose consigo todo rastro de ruido alrededor. La única evidencia de esa explosión era la inagotable lluvia azotando con más fuerza.

Esta vez estoy sin palabras.

-… Nos vio. A través del ventanal de la sala, uhn… - Deidara esta sacando lo poco que aún quedaba dentro - … yo pude verlo, Sasori… él vio todo.

Sentí ganas de volver el estomago. El rubio y yo ahora no solo compartíamos el deseo mutuo o la atracción hacia Itachi, también el miedo hacia él –miedo que tendríamos al verlo a la cara, cuando regresáramos al colegio-…

…

…

Busqué una buena manera de romper esos nervios que teníamos; ni siquiera el desayuno fue agradable. Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y mi rubio y yo seguíamos encerrados. Tan solo asomarnos por la pequeña abertura que tenía el comedor como puerta nos mantenía con la piel erizada. ¡Pero no podíamos quedarnos ahí! Teníamos que salir y disfrutar del clima que estaba mejorando espaciosamente.

La tranquilidad que queríamos encontré a unas cuantas calles del departamento: en un pequeño parque familiar que tenía varios juegos infantiles a su alrededor, varios puestos callejeros atendidos por personas amables y sencillas, unas cuantas bancas algo húmedas por la tormenta y unos enormes arboles que se sacudían gracias al viento, buscando secarse.

Había muy poca gente a nuestro alrededor: unos cuantos niños buen abrigados, llevados de las manos de sus padres hacia los puestos de dulces o frituras; otros tantos niños esperaban en grupo a que los juegos estuviesen secos para poder subir, mientras sus padres platicaban entre si al tiempo que caminaban con alegría. Dei y yo éramos una simple pareja de adolescentes que trataban de perderse en un agradable día –y olvidar lo de la noche pasada-.

Sentados en una banca, comíamos un pequeño dulce de azúcar que compré en uno de los puestos. A Dei se le iba formando poco a poco la sonrisa. El suéter color hueso que le presté para salir se vea perfecto; con él puesto estaba seguro de que se veía mas tentador que nunca. Entre conversación y conversación íbamos conociendo un poco del otro. Estábamos mas tranquilos, mucho mas tranquilos; estábamos riendo con confianza, hasta que…

-…Saso… – mi rubio puso una cara de espanto otra vez. Esta vez decidí ver el punto de origen con valentía; giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha y encontré a un hombre parado a 4 metros de distancia. ¡Ese hombre era el mismo que nos había espiado! También me petrifiqué como nunca en mi vida. Itachi estaba Frente a nosotros, con esa mirada fría de siempre, pero ahora algo mas… un brillo apocalíptico con un toque de complicidad.

...

...

...

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER!... Espero recibir reviews! X3 Un beso a todos!


	3. Envidia

**Disclaimer: Itachi, Sasori y Deidara © Masashi Kishimoto**

**/-/ Yaoi /-/ ItaDeiSaso /-/ Lime /-/**

Puff! Despues de una eterna eternidad sin actualizar nada nada nadA!.. aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 de mi fic! =D pero eso si, les aviso que falta el 4º capítulo donde si hay lemon jojojo

Muchas gracias por la espera y por.. toodo.. por leer! Mil gracias por seguir mi historia toda rara. Espero les guste (y que no se aburran n_n''')

* * *

**Simple Atracción**

...

...

...

_No creí que la casualidad fuera a hacer de las suyas en ese instante. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que me encontraría esa tarde aburrida con los mismos sujetos que en la noche anterior yo había visto a través de la ventana del departamento de Sasori._

_Bah, No se a quien engaño. Si yo mismo los he seguido toda la tarde como hipnotizado. He de ser un maniaco al hacer esto pero no me importa; no hay noche que no me escape de la cena por estar al pie de la ventana, esperando por que el pelirrojo salga y se asome; van varias veces que lo he captado cuando sale de la ducha, con la piel fresca y hermosísima; no exactamente con curvas femeninas, sino con un contorno masculino bien formado, una mirada tan soberbia y tan cachonda que volvería loco a cualquier heterosexual. Me han dado ganas de entrar en esos instantes y hacerle de las mías; besarle mientras suplica que me detenga. Aunque claro, siempre termino interrumpido por los gritos de mi hermano que suplica que me vaya a comer con él. Comienzo a sospechar que Sasori sospecha de mis aficiones… pero me da lo mismo._

_Que me llamen como quieran, que piensen de mi lo que se les de la gana. Y es que quizás después de saber esto, me considere un loco pervertido. No es para menos, Sasori me encanta… aunque si puedo mencionar algo que me guste tanto, o mas que el pelirrojo, es el rubiecito Deidara._

_No suelo verlos muy a menudo en el colegio -por más que el busco-, por tal razón no sé más allá de sus nombres y grupo; aunque el grupo no fue tan difícil de adivinar porque siempre lo veía a lado de Sasori. Era lo mas lógico que pensar que ambos fuesen juntos a clases. Algo que noto es que Sasori no se le quiere despegar ni un momento a Deidara, y son contadas las veces que lo he visto mirando de reojo por los pasillos desiertos mientras se acerca pretencioso a Deidara._

_¿Celos? De ninguna manera… hasta me acalora más la idea de verles juntos. Muero por tenerlos a ambos entre mis brazos; someterlos, dejarme someter, no me importa con tal de sentir placer con –y solo con- ellos._

…

-¡Hola! – les saludo con algo de cortesía, aunque quizás por mas que trate mi voz siempre sonará con el mismo tono apático.

Noto como ambas miradas, casi angelicales, se posan en mis ojos negros; puedo percibir el miedo y la vergüenza en ambos chicos, y no es para menos, puesto que el rubio me había visto por la ventana cuando estaba espiándolos. Ya se, me etiquetaran de mil maneras, y de igual manera me viene valiendo mil veces…

Todo por estar con ellos.

-¿Itachi? – se oye una voz. Era la de Sasori, quien mas allá de extrañarse por mi presencia, continuó con una mirada indiferente –parecida a la mía, pero un tanto menos profunda-. Y de nuevo me vuelvo loco ante esa sugestiva mirada.

-Uhnn… - el rubio emite un sonido, pareciendo que aclaraba su garganta para decirme algo, pero en vez de eso voltea a todos lados, como buscando algo que le indicara que podría escapar de mi. Ya es demasiado tarde; he decidido algo para nosotros tres.

-Oh, veo que no tienen mucho que hacer esta… tarde. – les brindo una agradable sonrisa; pareciera que los asusto con ella, pues ambos hacen una cara de sorpresa y bajan la mirada. ¿O es mi imaginación o hay un sonrojo en sus inigualables mejillas? Una corriente recorre mi cuerpo al verlos tímidos, inocentes: cosas de las cuales, no tienen nada. Sin embargo, continúo – Hump ¿O es que piensan quedarse todo el día aquí en el parque, comiendo dulcecitos y congelándose por el frío?

Si bien ahora el clima se tornaba pesado, cabe decir que la mañana había sido algo calurosa. Puede ser incluso que, la madre naturaleza, me sea favorable en mi momento; puede que ella misma este de mi lado y quiera ayudarme a llevar a estos angelitos a _un lugar más cálido…_

-Estamos bien, Itachi… No te preocupes, unn – Deidara dice las primeras palabras, dirigidas a mí… Que deleite escuchar su voz tan varonil: a la vez tan temerosa y cohibida como la de una nena. Mis ojos se fijan en él, y de inmediato se sonroja y mira a otro lado, bajando un poco su cabeza.

-Bueno yo lo decía porque… - antes de continuar, el pelirrojo se levantó de la banca para acomodar su camisa, cosa que me asustó en un principio, pues pensé que se abalanzaría contra mí -sin importarle nada- y me tiraría al suelo mientras devoraba con gula mis labios deseosos de probar los suyos. Mis perversas fantasías están un poco a flote esta tarde - …pensaba en invitarlos conmigo a un lugar cercano. Quizás tomar algo juntos, pasar el rato, no lo se…

Silencio. Solo las voces de las personas que pasaban cerca de nosotros, esas voces infantiles que adornan el ambiente. Sin embargo, los dos muchachos no emitían sonido. Ninguna respuesta a mi invitación. Parece que los he paralizado.

-¿Q-Qué opinan? – me comienzo a poner nervioso. Tal vez el ser tan directo no fue tan buena idea.

-¿Qué opinas tu, Sasori? – dice Dei viendo al pelirrojo, mientras con sus manos se cierra el suéter blanco que trae puesto. Acción bastante astuta que me hace emitir palabras con seguridad.

-¿Ves, Saso? Tu amigo tiene frio ahora. No seria bueno que… - unas manos me hacen detener mis palabras, posándose en mis hombros y alejándome tres pasos del rubio, quien seguía sentado con una mirada confusa por las acciones del pelirrojo, pues él era quien me había empujado, para ahora susurrarme algo al oído.

-"Sé lo que planeas, sé lo que tramas… pero no te lo permitiré…" – Sasori emite sus palabras casi rozándolas con mis labios; su aliento frio me pega cerca de la comisura de mi boca, con lo cual me pongo nervioso. A unos metros Deidara nos observaba, con una mirada hasta un parecer triste e indignado.

-"¿De… de que hablas?" Le sigo el juego, no perdiendo mi porte serio para no molestar más de lo que ya estaba Deidara.

-"Antes de tomar a mi rubio tendrás que quitarme a mi de encima tuyo… o quizás…" – no logro entenderlo. Nada. No puedo imaginar el por qué piensa que lo que hago es por el rubio… ¿Qué no es obvio que estoy loco por él y no por Deidara? Bueno… por ambos, pero diferente.

Se despega de mí para ahora tirar de la mano del rubio, haciéndole levantarse de un golpe. Sin soltar su mano tersa, lo acarrea hasta llevarlo frente a mí. Su mirada es un poema; me mira tan amenazante, tan candentemente… ¿Qué cosa siguiente harán para provocarme?

-Iremos… - confirma sin dejar de penetrar mis ojos con los suyos, regalándome algo de complicidad con la cual deja nerviosísimo a Deidara…

Este era el comienzo.

…

…

La cómoda mesa donde nos sentamos juntos era muy agradable. Era perfecto estar algo lejos de las personas que apenas entraban al lugar; por tan temprana hora que era, nuestro alrededor era algo solitario. Unas cuantas horas pasarían y el bar ya estaría abarrotado de muchachos de nuestra edad que buscaban algo de libertinaje; más tarde tendríamos que preocuparnos por no sofocarnos ente tanto borracho o pervertido que pudiese rodearnos. Pero en ese entonces nuestra única preocupación era… ¿Cómo romper el hilo de tensión que nos hacia quedarnos quietos en el sofá como niños penosos?

Pocos movimientos realizábamos, y los pocos que llegábamos a hacer era para inclinarnos, hasta alcanzar nuestras copas de brandy. Los tragos no eran desesperados, sino bastante serenos y relajados. No podía creer lo patético que nos veíamos, aparentando una sencillez que ninguno de nosotros tiene.

Aunque, gracias al cielo, poco a poco (y debido a esa bebida) la tensión se fue rompiendo, siendo Deidara el primero en hablar.

-Jeh… es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar asi… – el ojiazul esboza una sonrisa muy fina, parecida a la de algún maleante que esta a punto de cometer un crimen perfecto. Sasori hace como que ve al rubio, pero noto que de reojo se fija en mis intenciones. Solo debo esperar el momento correcto…

-No te creo – digo tomando mi copa de brandy y llevándola a mis labios -…no tienes cara de ser una persona que sea reservada con el alcohol. Debes de tener fama en este tipo de lugares.

-Oh… ¿Por qué dices eso, uhn? – Deidara ríe sínicamente, mostrándome una perfecta sonrisa.

-Pues… algo me dice que vienes muy seguido. Quizás a ver a alguien o… - me acerco hasta su oído para compartirle una declaración con la que haría arder al pelirrojo, quien estaba medio tranquilo, solo advirtiéndome con su mirada que no me pasara en mis acciones. A estas alturas del juego, ya no ciento tanto temor - …quizás a buscar a alguien.

-Uhn… que cosas se te ocurren, Uchiha – el rubio se acerca mi rostro, para soltar una sonrisa muy comprometedora; demasiado cerca de mi boca. Yo no pretendía llegar a intimar en ese momento con el ojiazul, pero me estaba incitando tanto que, aún viendo de reojo la cara de frustración que cargaba Sasori, me decidí a robarle un beso a Deidara.

Y cabe decir que no era un beso cualquiera. Era incómodamente breve, pero nada moderado.

Sentí su lengua tocar la comisura de mis labios, no sin antes haberle mordido sutilmente la punta de esta. Fue asquerosamente efímero aquello… pero supe que quería más.

Sin embargo Sasori, quien ya había levantado su copa y se disponía tomarla, la derramó para causar que la mirada que teníamos entrelazada el rubio y yo se desviara de atención, viendo con confusión el gesto de enfado que Sasori tenía. El líquido fue derramado cerca de la mesa; Sasori no manchó su ropa pero su furia podía ser más visible que cualquier mancha que pudiese haberse formado con el Brandy. –… ¿Danna? – Deidara pareció despertar de una ilusión: se puso algo pálido al ver la molestia que dibujaba su pareja en el rostro.

Al escuchar la dulce voz del ojiazul, Sasori cerró sus ojos y se recargó en el sofá; suspirando, tranquilizándose, metiéndose para sus adentros todos esos celos. Y ahora comprendo.

El pelirrojo no quiere que Deidara sea _completamente_ mío. Siento ganas de reír a carcajadas ante ello.

-Lo siento… - Sasori se disculpa -sin aparente justificación-.

Deidara parece captar la idea, cohibiéndose un poco y levantándose de su asiento.

-…No… no hay problema, uhnn… Iré al lavabo – Dei se aleja mientras saca un cigarrillo, lo enciende y se dirige al sanitario de hombres. Nunca voltea hacia atrás, pero sé que quedó algo confundido con la reacción de su Danna. De seguro ya sabe lo que el pelirrojo siente al verme con él, y luego aquel contacto… ¿Tal vez su intención es dejarnos solos para tratarnos?

Las miradas de nosotros dos se confrontan en una pelea mental, tratando de averiguar que hay más allá de los pensamientos del otro; las intenciones.

Lo que no me imaginé: las intenciones del muchacho pelirrojo que estaba a mi lado eran diferentes a las que creí. No. Nunca hubiera sospechado que el verdadero significado de lo que parecía una amenaza, era más bien una petición…

"_Sé lo que planeas, sé lo que tramas… pero no te lo permitiré…_

… _antes de tomar a mi rubio tendrás que quitarme a mi de encima tuyo… o quizás…"_

¿Eso era lo que trataba de decir? Que antes de fijarme en Deidara, me fijara en él –en Sasori-. Que antes de siquiera pensar en estar con el menor, estuviera con él en mis brazos.

¿Que cómo lo supe? Ya era algo deducible a partir de las caricias que me incitaba Sasori. Pasados apenas 4 minutos de la ausencia del menor y Sasori no se contuvo a acercarse, a tocarme. Su mano en mi entrepierna, disimuladamente causando que me estremeciera y volteara a mí alrededor, esperando que los demás no miraran aquella pequeña perversión.

-Esto era lo que trataba de decir ¿Verdad? – le digo cerca de su cabellera, acariciando con mi mano su cabeza, mientras siento sus brazos abrazarse a mi cuerpo. Es algo pequeño, me da ternura y quisiera comerlo.

-¿Uh, ya lo has entendido? – su tono era algo molesto, aunque una risa parece escapársele mientras se despega de mi, quedando a una distancia decorosa pero disimulada – …no me gusta que te apresures demasiado con MI rubio… mejor… hazlo conmigo.

Sus labios se aproximaron a los míos, saboreando cada extremo de mi cavidad con demasiada fuerza, tanta que el aire me era escaso poco a poco, pero el deseo era más. Y cediendo a su petición de tomarle antes que a Deidara, logro cargar su cuerpo para colocarlo _sutilmente_ sobre el mío.

_Primer contacto._

…

Perdí la noción del tiempo un rato. Continué estimulando al pelirrojo con mucha energía, mientras mis besos lo entretenían por ratos, haciéndole sacar suspiros que se perdían en mi cavidad; la intensidad de los movimientos que hacía para lograr aún más sofoque no me permitieron ni siquiera percibir la presencia de Deidara, parado a poquísimos metros del lugar. Supe que él estaba ahí cuando ya Sasori y yo estábamos bastante cargados, embriagados con el aroma del otro.

Nos separamos con algo de vergüenza. Las ropas desacomodadas le daban al rubio una vista bastante sugerente, por lo que se sentó con algo de incomodidad junto a nosotros.

-T-traje algo de Ron, hmmm – nos dijo colocando las pequeñas copas de vino frente a nosotros, y una enorme botella de la bebida antes mencionada.

Con nerviosismo, acomodo mi ropa -sugerentemente ante los ojos azules- y Sasori me imita, ahora acercándose a Deidara para depositarle un beso en los labios.

¿Qué demonios… pretende ahora?

-¡Danna! – el ojiazul grita sonrojado. Sasori se lleva una sorpresa al igual que yo - ¿Qué te crees que haces, uhn?

- ¿Yo? Solo estoy besándote… ¿Qué? ¿No te parece? – Me desconozco, los desconozco a ambos. Bueno, o solo me perturbaron sus palabras. Parecía que estaban a punto de pelearse. No lo se pero… no se que siento ahora. Me doy cuenta que acabo de besarme con la pareja de Deidara, frente a sus ojos, frente a él… Y ahora parecía que hacíamos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Nerviosismo. Mucho nerviosismo.

-¡ASI ES!... No me parece… ¡No quiero que me beses ahora! – el ojiazul gritó con más fuerza, en la cara de su danna, quien más allá de perturbarse quedó estático, esperando cualquier otra acción del menor.

Y asi fue. Deidara se movió un poco, alcanzando las copas antes depositadas en la mesita, destapó el Ron y sirvió en los contenedores aquella sustancia meramente fuerte para nosotros –esto en relatividad a lo que acostumbrábamos beber-.

Pero a Sasori le había molestado esa actitud de su pareja. Un grito –que no era para referirse a la excitación- no era algo grato que aceptara de cualquier persona, y no iba a tolerar que el mocoso rubio le otorgara algo como eso. Lo supe bien al ver su mirada de_ odio._

-Repite eso, mocoso – ahora Sasori si estaba furioso. Tomó del brazo a Deidara y lo obligó a quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, amenazándole sin palabras -muy claramente-.

-Ggh… N-no quiero que me beses… - volvió a decir. Sasori le apretó con más fuerza, y yo tuve que moverme para jalar a Deidara hacia mí, soltando el agarre; cosa que hizo rabiar a Sasori.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Uchiha? – parecía muy enojado, parecía a punto de golpear cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en las manos.

-Solo… cálmate… v-venimos a pasarla bien y… n-no haremos nada indebido… - mis palabras absurdas. Quizás el poco brandy que bebí hizo que dijera semejante estupidez.

-¿"Nada indebido"? - Incontenibles mis ganas de reír. Rompo la tensión del conflicto soltando una risa precipitada al repetir mi absurda. Sasori me ve extrañado. Deidara voltea a a verme, y también se suelta a reír un poco; se dio cuenta de mis palabras también.

-Jeje… Mira quien se andaba besuqueando con mi danna cuando llegué. _Cosas indebidas_, uhnn… Jajaja.

Entonces el pelirrojo capta el mensaje y también ríe, no con fuerza sino sutilmente, llevando su mano a su frente, en un gesto de gracia.

-Bien… no haremos _nada indebido… _AQUÍ. – Nuestras miradas se unen, mientras el menor nos pasa nuestras copas de Ron - …primero acabaremos con esto, después saldremos del lugar y veremos a donde ir… No quiero más besos aquí… ¿Entienden? No queremos levantar sospecha de las "desventuras" que podríamos llevar a cabo en otro lugar más adecuado… ¿Verdad, unn? – dando un sorbo, Deidara emite confianza en aquella sugerente idea, mientras su cuerpo se acomoda perfectamente en el respaldo del sillón y da un trago al ron.

La tarea entonces era más sencilla. Solo teníamos que sorber la bebida hasta terminarla.. y después, jum, ya veríamos que hacer…

_Inconscientes. Perdidamente borrachos. Insanamente calientes. Peligrosamente juntos…_

La noche aun es joven, y los tres estamos deseosos de saber que viene después…

...

...

...

* * *

**Listoo! espero les haya gustado mi trabajo! =D **

**REVIEW! plz plz plz =D acepto de todo.. ustedes saben**

**=D MIL GRAACIAS**


	4. Fin del Comienzo: LEMON IxDxS

**Disclaimer: Itachi, Sasori y Deidara © Masashi Kishimoto**

**/-/ Yaoi /-/ ****ItaDeiSaso**** /-/ LEMON /-/**

Y aquí! Concluyendo mi pesada fantasía (que, sinceramente, no se como logré acabar). Y hablo enserio; si volviera a leer una vez más mi trabajo, créanme que seguiría sin entender de donde saqué tantas cosas!) w pero en fin. Mil gracias a todos por seguirme, y por esperar pacientemente a esta pobre niña que tiene muchos traumas en la cabeza. Espero este ultimo cap. sea de agrado de tods. Y bueno sin más, disfruten. (Enserio, mil gracias!)

* * *

**Simple Atracción**

...

...

...

_Inconscientes. Perdidamente borrachos. Insanamente calientes. Peligrosamente juntos._

Deidara abrió la puerta de su habitación como pudo; a tientas, casi siendo cargado por Sasori e Itachi –quienes no paraban de besarle el cuello de cada lado; la mano inquieta de Itachi trataba de subirle aun mas esa temperatura insoportable, colocándose cerca de su ingle, en ese pasillo que no reflejaba ninguna luz. Eso por momentos, ya que había instantes en que las pequeñas ventanas daban el brillo de los relámpagos en los rostros de los jóvenes, quienes sudorosos trataban de calmar ese fuego interior que los estaba volviendo locos.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró con la misma rapidez. El azote que dio hizo sentir al rubio un poco mas descansado por estar en su territorio, pero se perdió aún mas de lo que ya estaba cuando sus compañeros lo tiraron en la cama con frenesí, a lo cual dejó salir de su boca un leve quejido.

Sasori todavía tenía algo de razonamiento en su cerebro, y sabía que las cosas se pondrían difíciles si el rubio no cooperaba con ellos, quienes ya estaban decididos a asecharse como fieras. El pelirrojo reflejaba en sus ojos esa insignificante preocupación; volteó a ver a Itachi, quien estaba de rodillas en la cama (justo como él), esperando alguna reacción que le indicase que podía comenzar.

-… ¿Y si no quiere? – el pelirrojo expresaba sus palabras con una calma que guardaba el temor. Veía los ojos del pelinegro, al tiempo que volteaba a ver de reojo a Deidara -… No lo obligaré a hacer algo que no quiera…

Sin siquiera poder prevenirse, Sasori recibió un abrazo tirante por parte de Deidara, quien ya tenía la camisa desabotonada. El calor que sentía le quemaba el pecho, llegándole incluso más abajo del ombligo. Sasori se extrañó al ver al rubio con un total sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sasori… Itachi… - su manera de hablar era tan seca, tan lamentable. Sus ojos semi-abiertos tenían un brillo similar al del llanto. -… no puedo mas… estoy… ansioso. ¡Háganlo ya, unn! – dio un grito antes de tomar los labios de Sasori, este último sin siquiera dudar en corresponder.

-Humm… - rió Itachi ante la acción del rubio. Mirando a Sasori, esperando a que sus ojos lo observaran a él, al tiempo que tomaba la boca del menor. Cuando así fue, el Uchiha emitió aún con tono burlesco - … ¿Eso responde tu interrogante?.

-… - sin poderle contestar, Sasori asintió con calma, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, perdiéndose en la profunda cavidad amarga de Deidara, aún con un toque de alcohol en su paladar.

Itachi por su parte supo donde colocarse perfectamente; detrás del rubio había demasiado espacio para él. Se apoyó con sus rodillas y palmas en la cama para gatear en ella, hasta llegar a la seductiva espalda del menor; le abrazó colocando su pecho en ella y pasando sus manos hacia enfrente para tocar las manos de Sasori, al tiempo que besaba con lujuria el cuello de Deidara. Por instinto, el de en medio comenzaba a sentir una opresión en sus pantalones, con lo cual no pudo acallar mas los gemidos que sus colegas tanto querían arrancar. La vista que daba desde la ventana era encantadora; nadie podía imaginarse lo que pasaba ahí dentro hasta que estuvieran frente a ello mismo. El secreto de los tres jóvenes se desvendaba al tiempo que la lluvia ya caía en el jardín que la casa de Deidara tenía en la parte trasera, mojando los arbustos y los arboles frutales.

Esa tormenta que se desataba no les traía nada más que una temperatura caliginosa dentro de la habitación. Itachi sacó su camisa y la arrojó al suelo, ahora encargándose de la ropa incomoda del menor, de la misma manera en que éste desabrochaba lo botones del pelirrojo.

Sin palabras, y con los ojos fijos en lo que tenían enfrente, quedaron sin ropa en menos de un minuto. El alboroto había causado que el edredón de la cama cayera al suelo más ligero que una pluma. Solo la sabana blanca quedaba en ella: solo existía una delgada tela entre sus rodillas, solo con eso podían encubrirse en caso de arrepentirse de sus acciones. Pero no fue asi. La fina sábana no les tapaba sus partes nobles. A ninguno.

Y ni intenciones tenían de cubrirse.

Itachi cargó a Deidara por detrás, tomándolo de las costillas para alzarlo, haciendo que el rubio pegara su posadera cerca de la ingle de Sasori, pareciendo incluso que en ese instante el pelirrojo penetraría al menor. Pero no fue así…

El acercamiento tenía el firme propósito de hacer sentar a Itachi y a Sasori sobre sus pies; muy juntos -demasiado juntos- para entrecerrar el cuerpo de Deidara entre ellos, mientras uno de ellos lo estimulaba de frente y otro por detrás. Y así era.

El Uchiha restregando su miembro en la parte baja de la espalda del rubio, y el pelirrojo restregando el suyo contra el de Deidara, moviéndose con frenesí y lujuria, tocando sus labios con la punta de su lengua, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, dejándose llevar por toda esa carga de impulsos impúdicos -a su parecer-.

Pero a Sasori no le estaba gustando su lugar: sabía que de seguir asi, el moreno sería quien penetraría al ojiazul… Eso era algo que no quería. Pero, para poder lograr lo que quería, tenía que buscar la aprobación de Itachi… ¿La aprobación? Sasori rió en lo bajo, no dejando de lamer los labios del menor. ¿Qué era Itachi para poder pedirle permiso o no?

Con brusquedad, Sasori apartó a Deidara, dejándolo atónito y excitadísimo, al igual que al Uchiha. Le hizo girar para invertir papeles, siendo Itachi quien estimularía a Deidara por enfrente.

El rubio no dudó ni un segundo en abrazar a Itachi; verlo con los ojos llenos de brillo, a la vez tan fríos, indiferentes… Tenerlo frente a él era simplemente un placer. Decidió ser él quien toma la iniciativa y se lanzó contra los labios de Itachi, quien por instinto cerró los ojos y trató de sonreír, pero la fiereza del chico no le daba tiempo ni de alcanzar a respirar.

Batallando contra su propia debilidad, aguantando esas ganas del orgasmo que no evitaba, Deidara se apretaba contra ese cuerpo moreno con mucha fuerza, chocando a propósito su erección contra la de Itachi. Quizás ya había olvidado la presencia del tercero –Sasori-, pero el pelirrojo se encargó de recordarle que no estaba solo con el Uchiha. Y sin esperar más, se agachó un poco hasta alcanzar la pequeña entrada del rubio, relamiendo con delicadeza esa parte de su ser. Si no lo hacían, las cosas serían algo dolorosas…

Sin esperar más, Sasori se reincorporó y entró en el rubio de una fuerte estocada, pegando su estómago en la espalda de Dei; este por su parte separó sus labios de los de Itachi, y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir aquella intromisión… tan llena de dolor y goce.

Su respiración fue contenida en sus pulmones ante la inesperada penetración, pero la estimulación que le daba el Uchiha con su expuesto miembro no ayudaba en nada; le hizo soltar la bocanada de aire que había guardado, exponiendo asi su primer grito –para unos segundos más tarde, sería uno de tantos-.

El pelirrojo sentía una carga eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo al sentirse dentro del rubio. Tampoco contuvo las ganas de largar un fuerte grito al sentir la inmensa estrechez que le brindaba el rubio. Quería moverse, quería disfrutar su estancia en la cavidad, pero sus impulsos de moverse contra ésta no le hicieron reaccionar. Estaba algo aturdido, quizás demasiado excitado. Y es que Itachi atrajo sus manos las de Sasori, colocándolas en el miembro de Deidara, comenzando a mover tanto las manos del pelirrojo como sus manos, produciendo que Deidara soltara no uno ni dos suspiros, sino infinidad de ellos.

-Hmmm… D-danna… ughh…

Admitiendo que sentía algo de enojo al escuchar a Deidara referirse al pelirrojo y no a él, Itachi dejó de lado su poca cordura y cargó a Deidara; haciendo que éste dejara salir, en un efímero movimiento, el miembro de Sasori. Ahora la libre entrada estaba puesta para Itachi, quien no dudó en obstruir en una estocada aquel estrecho manjar –pues esas eran sus iniciales intenciones-.

-Tsk... – aún con una respiración agitada, el pelirrojo retó a Itachi - … ¿Qué… te crees que haces, Uchiha?.. Deidara es… mío…

-Jum… - apenas una risa nerviosa emitió Deidara; inerte, mas bien sumiso hasta ese entonces por ambos sujetos, volteó de reojo a mirar a su Danna a los ojos - …suenas... como una… aah… niñita celosa… hmmm… - no dejaba de ser arremetido por el pelinegro. A Sasori le pareció estar envuelto en uno de esos videos obscenos, donde el personaje principal habla para el receptor con todo el cinismo del mundo. Quedó atento escuchando a su rubio - …Tranquilo. T-tenemos… toda la noche… p-para… esto.

Haciéndose un poco hacia atrás, Deidara alcanzó los labios de Sasori, mientras sentía que Itachi no dejaba de moverse contra él, dejando algunos suspiros que morían en la boca de su pelirrojito.

El ambiente se iba calmando un poco a medida que la lluvia en el exterior se hacía más violenta.

Suspiros que se convertían en gritos, movimientos que ya no eran sutiles, aquellas penetraciones, las palabras sucias que no podían ser escuchadas pero que sabían que estaban ahí. Todo era algo embriagante, era tan exquisito como el alcohol, y tan prohibido no solo por ser jóvenes, sino hombres… hombres compartiendo el gusto; no, el placer de tener no solo un amante, sino dos.

Sabían que después de terminar con la dicha, surgirían muchos conflictos en sus mentes, y no era de esperarse que pronto sintieran algo de confusión –el orgasmo se sentía próximo-… ¿Quizás arrepentimiento? ¿O excepción? ¿Así acabaría el primer encuentro entre los tres?

Viniéndose cada uno donde pudo, sacaron la ultima exhalación dolorosa, llena de un goce terrible que casi los hacía sacar lágrimas.

Y recostándose en la enorme cama –aún abatida por los frenéticos movimientos y húmeda por _aquella expulsión- _dejaron sus cuerpos agotados en el trozo de nube que habían alcanzado, dejándose llevar ahora por el potente Morfeo que les causaba el agotamiento que acababan de tener.

Antes de caer, cada uno observó a su manera a los dos hombres quienes tenían alrededor, perdiéndose en las miradas que se brindaban mutuamente: éstas, sin expresión o interés alguno… simplemente agotadas.

xXx

XxX

De nuevo comenzaba la semana. Otra semana aburrida y habitual en el colegio. La pereza siempre se hacía presente en todos los rincones del lugar al ser lunes por la mañana.

Para Deidara, Sasori e Itachi todo estaba normal –aparentemente-. Las mismas escaleras donde se toparon por primera vez, los pasillos, el barandal donde el rubio acostumbraba observar… Los salones donde se escondían. Todo era normal.

Pero algo nuevo había en sus mentes adolescentes. Esta vez, para esos tres chicos traviesos no sería tan monótono ir a clases. Y porque de hecho ni siquiera iban a clases: flojeaban por ahí.

_Pero ahora…_

…_ahora ese tiempo libre se aprovecharía de otra manera._

…

_-Itachi… - Sasori corría a toda velocidad para alcanzar al pelinegro._

_-Hoo… ¿Qué pasa? – el Uchiha detuvo sus pasos, para ver quien le llamaba. Dio media vuelta y vio al pelirrojo acercarse con cansancio._

_-…Deidara… - casi no podía hablar por tanto correr; pues había buscado por casi toda la escuela a Itachi -… tiene clase libre. Y… el laboratorio de biología… esta desocupado…_

_Risa por parte del pelinegro._

_-¿Tienen cigarros y algún tema de conversación? - Itachi insinuaba._

_-Jum… por supuesto… - mirada de complicidad por parte de Sasori - …eso y muchas, muchas otras cosas más. – viendo que no había nadie notándolos ahí, se acercó tentativamente al Uchiha, aspirando su aroma cerca de él._

_Puro aliento a tabaco. Y eso bastó para ceder._

_-Vamos… - concluyó Itachi, siguiendo a Sasori hasta el lugar donde tendrían otra aventura…_

_Mientras, no muy lejos de ahí, Deidara desde la ventana del laboratorio veía la escenita de aquellos dos locos que tanto ansiaba. Ya no tardarían en llegar._

_Sonrió y se recargó en el borde de la ventana, suspirando al tiempo que recordaba ese primer encuentro…_

_..._

_..._

* * *

**MIL GRAACIAS POR LEER! ****SE LES QUIERE! X3 **

**Review plz? ^w^**

**I**

**I**

**gracias**** V ****gracias**


End file.
